Let Me Fall
by Chaos Poet
Summary: I suck at summaries.............but please read. I know some of you are and I'd like some feedback.


Authors Note: This is just an idea that popped into my head while I was sitting at my computer this morning. I'll work on this some more but tell me what you think so far. This'll be a Harry and Hermione story. I hope that you enjoy this little sample.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's not mine so don't sue me.....you wouldn't get much anyway.

The song of the birds permeated the silence of the morning. In the distance, the hum of a lawnmower could be heard as someone got an early start on their chores. A lone owl fluttered to the open window of number Four Privite Drive. Her pallid feathers were tinted a pale orange by the first manifestation of sunlight.

She hooted softly, seeing a young man asleep on the bed. His ebony locks an unruly mass, his eyes closed, and his lips parted slightly. Harry slept; unaware of anything that was happening around him. His room was surprisingly clean. His school materials were already packed away in his trunk and his other belongings were stashed away in another set of trunks.

The humid air of a July wind blew into his room, making his curtains flutter open. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Dark, emerald green eyes peeked put from under his lashes. The young man let out a yawn and sat up, scratching his head. "Morning Hedwig," he murmured groggily.

Harry stood up and walked over to the bird, affectionately stroking her beak. "Have a good hunt girl," he asked, looking at his desk for any sign of mail or the paper. It had only been a little while since he had left Hogwarts, and he was anxious to see if the Prophet would say anything about whether or not the school would reopen. He didn't think that many parents would be willing to send their children to the castle now that Dumbledore was dead. To make matters worse, it was a teacher that had killed him. The young mage knew that if he were put in anybody else's shoes, he wouldn't be too keen on sending his child back there.

When he saw that there was nothing on his desk, he walked over to his closet, pulling out some clothes. He donned a black tee shirt with a large crimson anarchy symbol splattered to the front and a pair of black pants with two chains hanging from the legs. On his feet went a pain of tall black leather combat boots. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he walked down the stairs of the Dursely's home.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his aunt and uncle hovering over the newspaper. Deciding that it was a muggle concern and nothing to be concerned with, he silently sat down at the table and helped himself to a piece of toast. He listened to his 'family argue about something that prime minister had said, while looking thinking about his friends.

He knew that he would have to go back the Burrow soon for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He smiled at the thought. Something so….normal, he deiced, would be a good change of pace for himself. He was happy for them both. The young man wondered about something he could give them, and he made a mental note to go to Diagon Alley as soon as he could to get them a present.

His joy only grew when he remembered that he would see Hermione again. He didn't know when, but his feeling for the witch had evolved into something other than friendship over the years. His heart raced every time that she was near him, and he had to fight to stop himself from doing anything that he would regret.

The warlock only wanted to hold her and tell her what he had felt, but he bit his tongue and kept his arms in check. He knew that Ron fancied her and wasn't going to do anything to betray his best mate like that. He knew that it had seemed that he was in love with Ginny, but after a long time of thinking, he deduced that it was nothing more than a need to fill the void in his heart.

When he broke up with her, he was only telling half the truth. He needed to end it before they both got hurt. He loved her, but only like a sister and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her in the end. She took it surprisingly well, only smiling and walking away. _"You'll only be happy if you're fighting him,"_ she had said. If only she knew. He'd only be happy when he could be with Hermione.


End file.
